Evanesce
by blackdark.raven
Summary: Dalam keheningan malam yang bersinar, cahaya bulan menerangi pertemuan kita yang tak berwarna. /"Kenapa semua yang indah itu, cepat berlalu!"/BAD SUMMARY/ITS KYUSUNG/CHAPTER UPDATE .-.
1. Chapter 1

Malam itu begitu gelap, tidak ada bulan maupun bintang di langit, hanya ada air hujan mengguyur diwarnai kilat yang menyambar memekakkan langit malam. Pepohonan di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan di tengah hutan menuju kota terlihat seperti manusia-manusia jangkung, berdiri seakan menunggu mangsa.

Di antara gelapnya malam dikejauhan terlihat sebuah sorot lampu dari mobil hitam melaju sangat kencang, jalanan yang tidak rata serta terdapat banyak lubangpun membuat mobil itu terlihat berguncang hebat. Tapi sepertinya sang pengemudi tak berniat memelankan laju kendaraan roda empatnya.

"Shit!" Seru pemuda itu kesal saat laju mobilnya memelan dengan sendiri. Ternyata bahan bakar sedan kesayangannya sudah habis. Diliriknya kesekitar, gelap, hanya gelap, di luar sana sangat gelap serta dingin. Ia meraih ponsel di jok sebelahnya, berniat menelpon seseorang untuk menolongnya di tengah hutan berbadai seperti ini. Namun lagi-lagi ia menyumpah serapah menemukan sinyal pada layar ponselnya kosong. Tidak ada jaringan disana.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya pemuda itu keluar setelah memakai jaket tebalnya. Ia harus mencari pom bensin terdekat, membeli bensin dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya, tidak mungkin ia bisa mendorong sedan ini seorang diri, apalagi di tengah hujan lebat ditambah kondisi jalanan yang rusak.

Petir menyambar kemana-mana, jam di sebuah menara gereja menunjukkan kalau sekarang pukul dua belas malam. Jalanan di hutan itu kosong, hanya terdapat sedan hitam yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Namun tidak lama kemudian sesosok manusia nampak berlari di bawah guyuran hujan, ia seperti kebingungan, tidak lama kemudian ia sampai di dekat sedan hitam tadi, kelihatannya ia ragu, tapi akhirnya ia membuka pintu jok belakang mobil, dan ternyata bisa. Tanpa pikir panjang lelaki itu masuk.

 **XXX**

 **EVANESENCE**

 **CAST : YESUNG, KYUHYUN AND OTHER**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, MYSTERY (MAYBE)**

 **RATE : T**

 **DISC : SEMUA CAST MILIK TUHAN. SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA**

 **WARN : ABSURD, ABSTRAK, WEIRD, TYPO, ALUR EXPRESS, AU, SHOUNEN-AI, OOC, ETC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah Kim Yesung segera memarkirkan mobil ke dalam garasi. Ia mengusap-usapkan kedua tangan sambil meniupnya, setelah keluar mobil ia memutuskan segera masuk kedalam rumah, ia ingin segera berbaring di atas ranjang sambil menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Ah. Itu terdengar sangat baik.

Tadi pagi ia menghadiri acara pernikahan keluarganya di sebuah desa terpencil yang jalannya melalui hutan penuh pepohonan, saat pulang pada malam hari tahu-tahu bahan bakar mobilnya habis, terpaksa ia turun dan berjuang mencari tempat penjual bahan bakar terdekat, hampir satu jam ia terguyur hujan akhirnya ia dapat juga dan segera kembali ke tempat dimana ia meletakkan mobil. Mengisi bensinya dan segera melesat.

Dan kembali kesaat sekarang. Ia begitu bahagia sudah kembali kerumah. Yesung segera berendam dalam bak mandi setelah memenuhinya dengan air hangat dan sabun aromaterapi. Menikmati semuanya dalam keheningan.

 **XXX**

Di tengah malam menjelang pagi Yesung merasa gelisah dalam tidurnya, ia terus-terusan merasa tidak tenang, apalagi ketika ia mendengar suara pintu garasi rumahnya terbuka, ada pencuri, itu yang pertama terlintas dalam pikirnnya.

Yesung memutuskan bangkit dari ranjang, mengambil sebuah tongkat untuk berjaga-jaga kemudian menuruni tangga rumah untuk menuju lantai dasar. Kakinya akan menapak lantai ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan. 'Tidak mungkin pencuri meminta ijin masuk ke rumahku, kan?' Dengan kepercayaannya itu Yesung menyandarkan tongkat kayunya kedinding.

Hati-hati ia membuka pintu rumah. "Oh, astaga!" Kaget Yesung menemukan seorang pria bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya basah kuyup, padahal di luar sana tidak sedang hujan. "Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu? Satu atau dua malam." Wajah lelaki itu tak terlalu jelas karena ia berdiri menghadap Yesung dan tentunya menghalangi cahaya dari luar sana. "B..boleh.." Yesung membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar menyuruh lelaki itu masuk.

"Kau.. darimana?" Yesung menutup pintu kembali, lalu mengajak lelaki itu menuju lantai atas, dimana ada kamar kosong berada. "Tidak tahu.." Jawaban dari lelaki itu sungguh terasa aneh bagi Yesung. Dari caranya berjalan ia memang tak terlihat seperti pencuri yang habis berlari menghindari amukan massa, melainkan seperti teroris, karena jaket panjang berwarna hitam serta sepatu hitam kuno yang dikenakannya. "Ah.." Hanya itu balasan yang Yesung berikan.

"Sudah ada kamar mandi di dalam... selamat malam.." Yesung hanya mengantarkan lelaki itu sampai depan pintu, ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun lagi. Lelaki itu melirik Yesung dengan ujung matanya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Hai! .-. saya kembali semua~ bukan dengan lanjutan tapi dengan fic baru *dikubur* okeh. Saya sengaja ngetik sampe sini. Dan.. saya pengen tahu apa ada yang tertarik atau tak .-. jika banyak yang tertarik saya akan lanjut dengan senang hati n bahagia *?*

Jika tak ada yang tertarik juga tak apa .-. eh.. ada berita terbaru tentang suju atau kyusung tak? Saya kudet dikarenakan bm, line, ig, fb, n tw tak aktif.. KUOTA SAY.. KUOTA. Ini aja saya publish pake wifi sekolah *ditabok guru*

Oh! Sekian

BAI


	2. Chapter 2

**Warn! Semua nama tempat, kota, wilayah, daerah, negara yang ada di dalam fanfic ini hanya semata-mata karangan author (ngawur sayanya XD)**

 **ITS Alternativ Universe! Hm.**

 **XXX**

 **TOK... TOK... TOK...** Kim Yesung mengetuk salah satu pintu dari sekian banyaknya pintu di lantai atas, lelaki manis itu berdiri disana sudah lumayan lama, kira-kira hampir sepuluh menit, dan orang di dalam tak kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya. Sebenarnya tak apa juga sih Yesung pergi begitu saja tanpa harus melapor pada seseorang yang menumpang di rumahnya itu, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuat ia sangat penasaran, yaitu, siapakah lelaki itu? Darimana asalnya? Ah, tiga jam terakhir waktu tidurnya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk memikirkan tentang si lelaki antah berantah.

"Karena aku percaya padamu, aku pergi dulu.." Yesung rasa orang asing itu mengerti apa yang berusaha ia sampaikan, jadilah, Yesung memilih menyudahi acara berdiri-menunggu di depan pintu dan pergi ke lantai bawah. Ya jelas, ia ingin ke suatu tempat, yaitu kantornya. Ia harus segera berangkat karena jam sudah memperingatkan dirinya bahwa sekarang pukul setengah delapan tepat.

Namun barusaja Yesung hendak menapak anak tangga pertama, pintu yang menyembunyikan lelaki asing di baliknya itu terbuka perlahan menimbulkan suara derit pelan yang berhasil membuat Yesung segera berbalik semangat. Yesung menemukan lelaki itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama, mantel hitam panjang, sepatu hitam, dan topi tinggi ala mafia, yang tentunya juga hitam.

"Pagi.." Refleks Yesung saat menemukan kedua mata lelaki itu terarah padanya. Lelaki itu mungkin seumuran Yesung, kira-kira usianya antara dua puluh lima sampai dua sembilan-an, kulit lelaki itu putih pucat, rambutnya yang hanya terlihat sedikit berwarna entah itu oranye atau emas, Yesung tak tahu, yang jelas ia melihat itu seperti warna kuning campur sesuatu. "Bisakah aku menginap disini, sedikit lebih lama?" Suaranya serak, berbeda dengan yang Yesung dengar saat tadi malam pertama lelaki itu datang.

"Oh.. ya, silahkan.. Tapi, kau bukan teroris, kan?" Lelaki itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Kemudian mengangguk. "Maaf jika aku menakutimu.." Yesung masih penasaran dan ingin bertanya lebih, tapi saat ponselnya bergetar-getar ia yakin atasannya tak mau menunggu kehadirannya lebih lambat lagi. "Aku pergi, kau bisa buat makanan sendiri di dapur. Kira-kira aku akan kembali pukul delapan malam. _Bye_." Hal sama terulang, lelaki itu hanya melirik Yesung dengan ujung matanya, membiarkan Yesung turun tergesa-gesa ke lantai bawah dan hilang di balik pintu utama.

 **XXX**

"Kau dengar? Terjadi tabrak lari di Overfall tadi malam, sepertinya orang tersebut terlindas. Kasihan sekali," Yesung meletakkan nampan makan siangnya di salah satu meja sudut kafetaria kantor ditemani salah seorang temannya. "Benarkah? Tadi malam aku lewat Overfall, tapi aku tidak melihat ada tabrakan." Kemudian Yesung duduk diikuti temannya di kursi depan. "Kau ke Overfall?" Tanya teman Yesung nampak terkejut.

"Hm, keluargaku melangsungkan pernikahan." Jawab Yesung singkat lalu meminum jus alpukatnya. "Kata teman-temanku, Overfall itu tempat paling berbahaya, kenapa mau keluargamu masih menetap disana?" Yesung menatap Sungmin, salah seorang rekan kerjanya. "Berbahaya? Maksudmu? Aku dilahirkan disana Ming-ah, hanya saja orang tuaku pindah ke Augfork." Lee Sungmin mengangguk, makanan yang dipesannya ia kesampingkan sementara.

"Aku dengar disana kota penyihir. Dan, apa kau tidak pernah baca koran? Di Overfall terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran yang menewaskan seluruh warga di perumahan Outpom." Mata Yesung sedikit membulat. "Hei. Outpom? Outpom sekarang sudah sangat ramai wisatawan Lee Sungmin, lagian pembantaian itu terjadi sudah sangat lama bukan?" Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan. "Hanya saja pembunuhnya tidak diketahui sampai sekarang,"

"Kau bilang Overfall kota penyihir. Mungkin saja semua warga-warga disana sudah di bantai penyihir, lalu tumbuh kehidupan baru dimana semua penyihir-penyihirnya sudah pergi atau mungkin disucikan dengan ritual." Ucap Yesung sedikit bercanda, tapi sepertinya tidak lucu bagi Sungmin. "Itu dia masalahnya. 'Tumbuh kehidupan baru' aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mengerti dengan jalan pikirmu, Yesung-ssi!" Tekan Sungmin ketus. Yesung berdecak. "Tumbuh kehidupan baru, maksudku, yeah, seperti mungkin ada sepasang suami-istri yang tak sengaja menemukan Overfall, mereka merasa disana tempat yang aman, lalu mengajak pasangan-pasangan lain untuk membangun kota mati itu hingga berkembang seperti sekarang, apalagi ditambah lagenda penyihir, semakin banyak yang tertarik untuk kesana." Sungmin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah sambil menggeleng, mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa Yesung aneh.

"Sudahlah, jam makan siang sisa lima menit." Ucapnya sembari menyambar makanan yang tadi ia kesampingkan.

 **XXX**

Tanpa diduga hujan turun dengan lebat menemani perjalanan Yesung menuju rumah, udara menjadi sangat dingin dan itu membuat Yesung bersin berkali-kali. Tapi ia malah tersenyum saat melihat rumahnya sudah dekat, Yesung menambah kecepatan mobilnya menuju garasi. Saat hendak memarkir mobil-lah, Yesung menemukan sosok lelaki yang menginap di rumahnya berada di halaman depan, berdiri di bawah hujan seolah sedang melakukan ritual.

Yesung menggeleng aneh. Cepat-cepat ia memarkirkan mobilnya kedalam garasi dan menghampiri sosok lelaki itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lelaki itu menatapnya, sedikit menunduk untuk bisa melihat tepat ke mata Yesung. "Aku tidak benci hujan." Yesung menghela napas sambil mengangguk. Lelaki di depannya ini sungguh menyimpan berbagai macam misteri yang membuat ia ingin berteriak agar semua misteri dan pertanyaan di kepalanya segera terpecahkan.

Sudah aneh, misterius pula, Yesung merasa ia salah sudah memperbolehkan orang semacam ini menginap di rumahnya. "Cepat masuk," Yesung berjalan duluan, membuka pintu rumah dan segera melesat menuju dapur.

Setibanya di ruang tengah, Yesung sudah menemukan lelaki itu duduk di sofa beludru lembutnya, ia ingin marah, sangat, baju lelaki itu basah, tahu-tahu duduk di sofa hangat kesayangannya. "Aku memaafkanmu kali ini." Yesung meletakkan segelas _mug_ putih kedepan lelaki itu, dan tentu dirinya sendiri. "Namamu?" Tanya Yesung setelah lelaki itu meminum minuman buatannya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun." Yesung mengangguk, ia tak duduk, tapi mengambil sesuatu di sebuah ruangan, setelah kembali ternyata Yesung mengambil selimut, dan memberikannya pada lelaki bernama Kyuhyun tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai kesini? Darimana dan mau kemana?" Yesung duduk di sofa tunggal samping Kyuhyun, mulai mengamati wajah lelaki itu. "Aku berada di jok belakang mobilmu. Dari Overfall, ingin ke Augfork." Mendadak rambut-rambut halus di tubuh Yesung berdiri, terutama di bagian tengkuk dan tangan. "Apa? Jok belakang mobilku? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak melihatmu ada disana sebelumnya." _Shock_ luar biasa, hingga membuat nada bicara Yesung teramat hiperbolis bahkan terkesan berlebihan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku masuk saat kau keluar, mungkin membeli makanan untuk mobilmu, meringkuk di lantai mobil agar tak terlihat." Alis Yesung terangkat. "Tujuanmu ke Augfork? Dan... Kenapa harus mobilku?!" Lelaki itu melepas topinya, sekarang Yesung yakin dengan warna rambut Kyuhyun, yaitu emas. ' _Aneh_ ' Pikirnya.

"Ada seseorang yang harus aku cari disini. Kau bertanya kenapa mobilmu? Mungkin karena saat itu aku bingung mau kemana, saat itu hujan, tengah malam, dan tidak ada tempat," Yesung mengerti sekarang, Kyuhyun bukan teroris, maling, perampok, mafia apalagi. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang ingin mencari seseorang di Augfork. Yah. Mengijinkannya tinggal beberapa hari sepertinya sangat membantu.

"Seseorang yang kau cari.. siapa?" Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah, ia menatap Yesung dengan mata yang menyiratkan. _'Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?'_ Satu lagi tanda tanya besar memenuhi kepala Yesung. "Orang itu... sangat penting untukku... dan... mungkin sekarang usianya sudah dua puluh empat, aku rasa dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu tentang semuanya." Oh! Stop! Yesung tak mengerti arah pembicaraan lelaki ini. Dan ia tak berniat ingin lanjut. "Oh, ya... sepertinya dia berharga... sebaiknya kau lapor polisi. Augfork bukan kota kecil untuk mencari orang seorang diri."

"Tidak butuh apa itu polisi... aku sudah menemukan orangnya..." Hening. Atmosfer di ruang tengah entah kenapa berubah drastis, menjadi lebih menegangkan dan dingin. Apalagi saat Yesung menatap mata Kyuhyun, sarat akan makna. "Oh, baguslah kalau begitu..." Yesung berdiri. "Aku mau naik dulu, malam." Setelah itu segera melesat menuju kamarnya.

 **XXX**

' _Bagaimana kabarmu Yesungie?'_ Yesung menguap lebar sebelum menjawab. "Baik _eomma_ , bagaimana dengan _eomma_?" Kemudian mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan-ke kiri di atas ranjangnya _. '_ Eomma _juga baik.'_ Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan. Yesung sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini, Ibunya yang menanyakan kabar lalu ia menjawab baik setelah itu semua jadi hening. Seperti perkiraan, telpon akan dimatikan dalam beberapa detik.

Namun kali ini berbeda, Ibu Yesung terdengar terisak. " _Eomma_ menangis?" Panik Yesung. _'_ Aniya _,'_ Hanya itu balasan yang diberikan, Yesung rasa Ibunya memang baik-baik saja, atau hanya sekadar menguap lalu matanya berair. "Apa liburan _eomma_ sangat buruk hingga _eomma_ seperti ini?"

Ayah Yesung meninggal saat usia Yesung empat belas tahun, dan sekarang Ibu Yesung sedang menetap di Overfall bersama Paman dan Bibi Yesung disana entah karena apa, tapi Ibu Yesung mengatakan ingin berlibur, dan Augfork terlalu berisik untuk wanita tua seperti dirinya. Yesungpun mewajari hal itu. Tapi kemarin, saat ia mengunjungi pernikahan keluarganya, ia tak melihat Ibunya nampak disana, keluarga lain mengatakan bahwa Ibu Yesung kelelahan dan tak ingin di ganggu.

' _Jangan khawatirkan_ eomma _, tidurlah, selamat malam Yesungie.'_ Suara Tut panjang memutus sambungan telpon. Yesung mengernyit, Ibunya sangat aneh hari ini. Ah, tidak, bukan hanya Ibunya, melainkan semuanya. Dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Overfall, bahkan ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Hai! .-. saya kembali... nah... apa ada yang bingung sama chapter ini? Yeah, saya tahu ini membingungkan, saya sendiripun ikut bingung saat ngetiknya .-. genrenya misteri tapi kok gak ada serem-seremnya sama sekali.. oh.. maaf tentang itu..

Dan.. entah kenapa saya jadi terpikir sama penyihir .-. well,, makanya saya buat jadi gini XD rencana awal gak gini.. tapi.. ya sudahlah... sesuaikan sama ide yang mengalir...

Jika ada yang tak paham sebaiknya tanyakan... jika ada kritik dan saran sebaiknya ungkapkan di ripiu yah... ppay ^^


End file.
